


Tied By Destiny, Bound By Blood

by EmeraldLight



Series: Bound & Tied [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Shiro has finally found his soulmate, but because the boy is underage, he refuses to disclose any names, locations, or even pictures including their faces. Sexy pictures are absolutely allowed, though.When his soulmate turns 18 and they finally meet, their worlds are turned upside down and suddenly destiny is called into question.What do you do when your soulmate turns out to be your brother?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Bound & Tied [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660522
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shh, it's not another soulmark AU, don't be silly

Shiro groaned, letting his head fall back against the arm of the couch where he lay sprawled on his back, one hand holding his phone where he could see it, the other eagerly stroking his thick length. He knew he shouldn’t be doing such things, not when the person on his phone screen wasn’t even yet legal, but when you’re presented with such a delicious picture… Profanities fell from his lips between each catch in his breath, hips rolling into his grip as he pumped his hand up and down. Alternating between a firm squeeze, a twist, and thumbing his tip, Shiro licked his lips and stared at the body on his phone.

There was never any hint of true identity, they couldn’t risk it with the boy being underage, but that didn’t stop them from swapping pictures ranging from teases of skin, to the sight Shiro was gazing at this time around - pale thighs covered by crimson colored thigh-high socks, a black skirt, the boy on his knees, face down in the pillows, hips lifted, cock leaking… But Shiro’s favorite part was the slender dildo penetrating a flushed little hole, gripped by a pale hand that wore nail polish the same color as his socks.

He desperately wanted nothing more than to take the place of the dildo, to feel his own heavy cock spreading that firm little ass open and ravish the boy he had been texting for weeks now. He didn’t even know the kid’s name, just called him Red, like the color he seemed to prefer, and it was enough for him.

“F-fuck!” Shiro’s hips snapped up and he allowed his back to arch, cumming heavily all over his naked stomach, panting the hard muscles in several shots of seed. His moans were allowed to pass freely through his lips as he basked in the aftershocks and stroked himself just gently before the sensations became too much.

As soon as his eyes could focus again, Shiro snapped a picture of his mess and sent it to Red, along with him admitting his thoughts regarding wanting to plunder Red’s ass. 

Who knew that finally signing up for a soulmate finding app would lead to some of the best orgasms he had ever had, and Shiro had been with a few partners before this. None of them turned him on the way Red did and it made him wonder if it was because they were soulmates.

Shiro let out a long sigh and rubbed the soulmark that graced his right wrist, eyes drifting closed once more. Thank whatever gods were out there that it was a friday night and he had no where to be, because Shiro didn’t think he was going to get off the couch any time soon.

*****

[Paladin] Happy Birthday, pretty boy <3

[Red] Much appreciated <3

[Red] Would be a better birthday if you were here with me

[Paladin] You know that’s not an option, babe

[Paladin] But I wish I was there, too

[Red] Do you think a lot of soulmates are separated by age like we are?

[Paladin] I’m sure some are, but I bet the app going live has made it more possible

[Paladin] There’s only six years between us, you know

[Red] Yeah, but I was sixteen when we met

[Paladin] And here we are, three months later, texting on your birthday

[Paladin] While I’m in a meeting

[Red] You’re so naughty

[Paladin] Only because I like you so much

[Red] I really liked waking up to your message

[Paladin] I like waking up to messages from you, too

[Paladin] As soon as I’m out of this meeting, I’ll let you know, okay?

[Red] It’s nice to know my soulmate is a big, professional man who’s going to take care of me

[Paladin] Damn rights

Shiro bit back a smile as he turned his attention back to the faculty meeting he was attending. The meeting itself really didn’t concern him, but it was mandatory attendance nonetheless. His task was to simply be aware of other programs taking place within the military base he worked at, not that they affected his flight program.

Moving his hand away from his phone, Shiro doodled absently in the notebook he had brought with him, mind wandering once more. Just one more year until he could finally make a proper move on Red… Just one more year…

*****

Shiro wasn’t sure when his feelings for Red had started changing, moving from near-uncontrollable lust into… something more? Well, the lust was still there, especially when he was getting at least one naughty picture a week from Red. And sending one in return. They had started doing a lot more talking, Shiro staying up later and later just to talk to Red for longer. Blasted teenagers and their weird sleep patterns.

He loved hearing about how Red was doing in school, and receiving candid shots of the places he was hanging out - coffee shop, library, the park. He loved every single one of them and made sure to say so frequently. As much as he wanted to see Red’s face in the pictures, it just wasn’t something they could do, at least, not yet. It was a rule Shiro had put into place, just in case someone, some how, got wind that he was ‘seeing’ an underage male. If the Garrison ever found out about his after-hours activities, he’d suffer more than just a dishonorable discharge.

Hell, he texted Red while he was at work quite often, though he couldn’t include any pictures. He was breaking enough rules as it was. That was why he was sitting in class, watching his students take a test while rubbing two fingers over his soulmark. It was a completely unconscious motion, but it caused the unintentional result:

[Red] Thinking of me, are we?

[Red] Aren’t you in class?

[Paladin] Yeah, but it’s a test day

[Paladin] What are you doing?

[Red] Class as well, study hall, and I’ve done my work, sooooo

[Paladin] So you’re free to text

[Red] Wish I was free to just leave

[Paladin] I think my students would love something like study hall

[Red] It’s not a thing there?

[Paladin] Military school is all sorts of different

Military school. Shiro’s way of keeping his identity as much of a secret as possible without having out outright lie. There were a lot of military bases like the one he worked on, and since they had yet to reveal which cities they lived in, it was easy to keep such a thing to himself.

[Red] I don’t think I’d survive military school, honestly

[Paladin] It’s not easy, but if you work hard, it’s all worth it

[Red] How is it worth it?

[Paladin] Cadets have a higher chance of getting into top rated universities, having a military school on your resume tends to get you some pretty decent jobs, and who doesn’t love a guy in uniform?

[Red] Do YOU wear a uniform?

[Paladin] Of course, but mine looks a lot better than my cadets, that’s for sure

[Red] I can’t wait to see it, one day

[Paladin] I appreciate your patience with me

[Red] Eight months and counting

[Paladin] Seriously? You’re tracking that?

[Red] If you weren’t worried about consequences, I’d be in your arms already

[Paladin] Eight months it is

Shiro glanced up from his phone and noted the time, announcing to his students that there was only ten minutes left. He had to hide a grin as all of them began to scramble, and he predicted a lot of less than stellar test results. This always happened when the students were between the winter holidays and spring break.

*****

[Red] I have officially graduated!

[Paladin] Congratulations, babe!

Shiro grinned, pausing in his trek across the gounds of the base to lean against a nearby tree, feeling his stomach flutter. Chatting with Red had been a little slower than usual over the last three months as his soulmate studied hard. While Red still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life, he still wanted to get good grades and after apologizing several times for the slow in communication, Shiro finally managed to convince him that he didn’t mind. After all, he was an instructor himself and he appreciated that Red was buckling down and studying hard.

[Paladin] Plans for the summer?

[Red] Copious amounts of masturbation while I think of you

[Paladin] How is that any different from what you’re doing now?

[Red] Haven’t gotten off in… a while, honestly

[Paladin] I guess we haven’t sent pics in a while either, yeah?

[Red] I mean, I could have looked through the impressive stash I have, but I’ve kinda been busy

[Paladin] I’m so proud of you, I hope you know that

[Red] Proud enough to let me come see you this summer?

[Paladin] You already know the answer to that, Red

Shiro sighed and resumed his walk, taking a deep breath before blowing it out slowly. He didn’t blame Red for asking, it took a lot of Shiro’s self control to not just give in. Red was always on his mind these days, and he knew he had fallen for the boy. He just wasn’t ready to admit it, feeling like it would only cause Red more frustration with Shiro’s secretive nature.

[Red] Can I send you a present?

The message was waiting for Shiro as the fit male finished his loop around the Garrison and had returned to his quarters.

[Paladin] That’s a big change in topic…

[Red] I made you something and I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you if I can send it

[Paladin] MADE?

[Red] Is that really cheesy…?

[Paladin] I like cheese, when it’s coming from you

[Red] So… that’s a yes?

[Paladin] Yes, but it’s going to a PO box. We don’t get personal mail boxes, though they don’t look through our mail, just scan it for dangerous substances and such

[Red] You realize this means I’ll know which city you’re in?

[Paladin] I know

[Paladin] I guess I’m okay with that

[Red] Really?

[Paladin] You’re going to be 18 in a few months Red. You know that once you’re legal, we’re going to finally meet. It’s not going to hurt anything for you to know where I live

[Red] I’m going to send it first thing tomorrow morning!

Unable to stop the chuckle, Shiro thumbed his address into the text screen and sent it off.

A week later he sent a picture of his right wrist which sported not just his soulmark, but the hand woven rainbow bracelet Red had made for him.

[Paladin] I love it!

[Red] You’re wearing it!

[Red] I didn’t think you would be able to wear it, because it’s not regulation

[Paladin] It’s summer, of course I’m going to wear it!

Red sent a picture in return - his own handmade rainbow bracelet.

[Red] I thought it would be a good way to remind you how much I love you

[Red] ...really didn’t mean to send that last part

[Red] I mean, we’re soulmates, it’s bound to happen

[Red] But we haven’t said it yet, aside from sappy pet names

[Red] I’m sorry

[Paladin] Breathe. I love you, too

[Red] Really?

[Red] Like, real love? Not just because I’m your soulmate?

[Paladin] I love you, soulmark or not

*****

[Red] I know what I want for my birthday

[Paladin] Morning, love

[Red] Aren’t you going to ask what it is?

[Paladin] I’m still trying to wake up

[Paladin] Since when are you ever awake before me?

[Paladin] It’s barely six in the morning… on a saturday…

[Red] I actually haven’t slept yet

[Paladin] …… 

[Red] I’ve been hanging out with friends and there’s been a LOT of caffeine

[Paladin] What do you want for your birthday, love?

[Red] I’m going to be in your city for a family thing, on my birthday, and I want to see you

[Paladin] You’re going to be HERE?

[Red] Yeah, family crap

[Red] We could have coffee…?

[Paladin] On your birthday?

[Paladin] When you turn 18?

[Red] Yes, that’s what ‘on my birthday’ means

[Paladin] Yes

[Paladin] Yes!

[Paladin] SO MUCH YES

Shiro was glad his quarters were well soundproofed because his abrupt outburst would have no doubt woken those in units around him. Although he had originally been somewhat tired, Shiro was wide awake now and doing a happy wiggle in his bed.

[Red] Really?

[Paladin] I’ve wanted to meet you for over a year, Red. I didn’t think it would happen on your birthday, but maybe over the holidays because I’m teaching, but this… I’m so happy

[Red] I think it’s time I go to sleep

[Paladin] Good plan, babe. Sweet dreams

[Red] I don’t think it’s possible for my dreams to be any sweeter than they’re going to be right now

[Paladin] I love you

[Red] I love you


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro was a combination of so many emotions that he really didn’t know what to think or feel. Only a week before Red was finally going to arrive, Shiro had received an official document from some fancy sounding lawyers office stating his father had died and the will was to be read, followed by his funeral.

On the day Red was to arrive.

After some frustrated texting between himself and the boy he had fallen in love with, they both agreed to meet for an early dinner, instead of coffee over lunch. Shiro just hoped all this legal trash would be over in time - dealing with lawyers was never an easy thing, from what he had heard.

That was why he was standing in the lawyers office, hands shoved in his pockets, waiting for the final person to arrive. This was the part that made Shiro nervous the most - he was meeting his brother for the first time he could properly remember. The last time Shiro had seen Keith was when he was only six years old and their mother had brought Keith home from the hospital. Less than a week later, Shiro’s father had divorced his wife, packed himself and Keith’s belongings, and left without a second word. Shiro hadn’t seen Keith since.

[Paladin] Are you in town yet? I’m sorry I keep having to push things back

[Red] Just flew in but the airport took FOREVER

[Paladin] Nice flight?

[Red] Well, it wasn’t long enough for first class

[Paladin] Are you that prissy that you need first class?

[Red] No, brat. I just want to try it once

[Paladin] Well, I’m sure we could make that happen

[Red] What? Really?

[Paladin] I’d love to travel somewhere international

[Red] I’d love that!

Shiro tucked his phone away as he heard the door creak open, turning to watch a teenager in a baggy black hoodie enter the room. Black headphones hung around the teen’s neck, he had black hair that passed his shoulders, was wearing black jeans and black shoes, and Shiro wondered if this is what was considered ‘emo’ nowadays.

Shit. When did he get so old?

“Ah, Keith! Wonderful!” The lawyer stood from his desk, coming around to shake Keith’s hand firmly.

“Sorry I’m late,” Keith mumbled, the teenager looking extremely uncomfortable in the situation. Shiro offered a small smile, hoping to look as though he was equally as uncomfortable with the situation.

The brothers eyed one another for a moment before Shiro sighed.

“Look, I’m just going to put it all out there,” he hooked his thumbs in his pockets as he spoke. “I was six when dad left, I didn’t know he had changed your last name, and I didn’t know he wasn’t using HIS last name. I didn’t know how to find you.”

“I know…”

“It’s not an excuse, I’m sure I could have figured things out some way. It’s not like I don’t have those connections,” Shiro continued. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Guess it doesn’t really matter now,” Keith shrugged. “He’s dead and I’m old enough to have my records unsealed.”

The two sat apart from one another, listening as the lawyer rattled on about the fact Keith’s father had little to no money, and how neither of his children were going to be receiving anything from his estate. It was only by the grace of the man’s workplace that the funeral had even been paid for. Keith sure as hell didn’t have the money to pay for such a thing, and Shiro had no desire to.

The funeral was almost soul sucking, for both brothers - people expressing their condolences for a man Shiro barely remembered, and a man Keith had never seen eye to eye with. Shiro’s attention was drawn to the gentle ping of his phone, knowing immediately who was messaging him.

[Red] Still okay with waiting for me?

[Paladin] Always

[Red] I’m hoping it’s not much longer

[Paladin] I don’t mind at all. I was called into a meeting anyways

Keith frowned as he glanced across the room, taking note of his older brother as he mingled so much easier with strangers than Keith did. He had noticed Shiro take out his phone several times, making him tilt his head a little.

No. It couldn’t be. It was just a coincidence.

[Red] I can’t wait to see you

Quick eyes moved from his phone to where Shiro stood, not hearing the notification, but watching Shiro type a response.

[Paladin] Soon, I promise

[Red] I love you

Keith watched a smile spread over Shiro’s lips, the sight making his stomach jump, and the man typed a quick response before moving his thumb in a way he assumed was Shiro turning off his ringer.

[Paladin] I love you, too

Keith’s heart was racing as he worked to comprehend what was going on. This couldn’t be right, Shiro couldn’t be his soulmate. They were brothers! No, this was just a severe coincidence, that’s all it could be. He told himself he wasn’t going admit anything until he saw the soulmark that matched his own.

And so he watched Shiro carefully, but the answer to his assumptions came quickly, watching Shiro reach out to shake someone’s hand, the action causing the sleeve of his jacket to slide up. Sitting there on his right wrist was the rainbow colored bracelet Keith had hand made for his soulmate, the sight making the hairs on the back of Keith’s neck stand up. He could also see the soulmark that bound them together - a crescent moon and a spattering of five stars around it.

Holy. Fuck.

*****

“Hey, Shiro? Got a minute?” Keith found himself chewing on his bottom lip as he caught his brother by the sleeve, making him stop before they left the funeral home. Shiro paused, a frown crossing his face for a moment before he smiled somewhat awkwardly.

“I’ve actually got a meeting to get to…” Shiro tried, but Keith shook his head, tightening his fingers in the soft, supple leather of Shiro’s jacket sleeve.

“No you don’t.”

“What? Keith, yeah, I really do.”

Keith sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly sending a message before he watched Shiro with worried eyes. Shiro’s phone almost immediately buzzed in his pocket, making the older male frown once more as he moved to withdraw it.

[Red] No you don’t

Shiro’s eyes widened at the text and he looked between his phone and Keith, realization settling over him like a cold slap to the face.

“Keith… I… You… What?”

“That’s how I’ve felt for the last two hours since I noticed you were getting text messages right after I sent messages,” Keith sighed, releasing his hold on Shiro’s sleeve. “And then I saw the bracelet… and your mark…” Shiro was so incredibly confused that all he could do was stare down at his brother, watching as Keith pulled his own sleeve up and produced the matching woven rainbow bracelet. The world around them had melted away, leaving them standing in the corridor of the funeral home, staring at each other.

“What are we supposed to do, Shiro?” Keith asked, his voice soft and tentative. He was now convinced that Shiro would just walk away and never contact him again, feeling his heart racing as indigo eyes began to fill with tears.

“Please don’t hate me…”

Shiro sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before sliding it up and through his close cropped hair, unsure how to proceed. On the one hand, this was his soulmate. This was Red, the boy he had been lusting over for roughly eighteen months. This was the boy he had fallen in love with and lost sleep over, though it was all worth it. On the other hand, this was Keith, his brother. Sure, they had never really been brothers, they were only connected by blood, and they didn’t even have the same last name, but…

“I just need time to think this over, okay?” he finally managed to find words, reaching out to pat Keith on the shoulder but stopping at the last moment. The idea of touching Red had been in his mind since the very beginning, but this wasn’t Red.

“I fly home tomorrow,” Keith told him, watching as Shiro lowered his hand and stepped around him, leaving the building. The teen couldn’t stop the tears that slipped over his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself, his heart breaking.

*****

[Keith] Shiro, please… we need to talk about this, and not AFTER I leave tomorrow

[Keith] Please don’t push me away, not after we’ve spent so long getting to know one another

[Keith] I still love you…

[Keith] And I don’t mean as a brother, because honestly… you’re not my brother

[Keith] You’ve never BEEN my brother

[Keith] Just because we’re related by blood doesn’t mean we’re family

[Keith] I love you because you’re YOU. You’re my soulmate. You’re the only person who kept me going when I thought my world was falling apart

[Keith] Please...

[Shiro] We can’t be together, Keith. It’s wrong.

[Keith] Says who? Society? Fuck them. All they see is blood, and it’s not like we’re having babies

[Shiro] I’m a military pilot, Keith

[Shiro] If my superiors found out, I’d suffer more than just a court marshall

[Keith] How would they know?

[Shiro] What am I supposed to tell them when I ask to bring you on the base, Keith? Only married couples get to live together

[Shiro] And as much as I want to, I can’t marry you. Not anymore

[Keith] ...you wanted to marry me…?

[Shiro] Well, yeah, you’re my soulmate

[Keith] Is that the only reason? Because that answer doesn’t seem to work for you now that you know I’m your brother

[Shiro] Honestly, no. I love so much about you that I don’t really know if I could pick just one thing

[Keith] We have different names, Shiro. Who is ever going to know?

[Shiro] Keith… I wish I knew how to explain how hard this is for me

[Keith] Can we at least talk it out in person?

Shiro sighed, leaning against his kitchen counter as he looked over the conversation. He knew Keith was right, no one was going to know they were siblings - Shiro had his mother’s features and last name, while Keith resembled their father and had his father’s MOTHER’S maiden name. It was almost as though the man purposely hid Keith from the rest of the relatives. They were both adults, they could make their own decisions without anyone questioning them about it, and unless someone looked deep into their family history, they would never know.

A thought ripped through Shiro so suddenly that he felt his breath catch.

He was military.

In order to have a spouse on the base, they would have to be vetted.

The vetting process would absolutely expose Keith’s lineage and mark his as Shiro’s brother.

“Fucking hell…”

[Keith] Shiro?

[Shiro] If you aren’t flying out until tomorrow, I assume you have a hotel room?

[Keith] Duh

[Shiro] I’ll come to you.

Keith sent the name and address of the hotel, as well as his room number, and then allowed himself to sit down at the end of the bed. His small carry-on bag that contained a change of clothing and his overnight supplies sat on the desk across from him, untouched for the time being. He had contemplated bringing another outfit, one of the ones Paladin… Shiro… had said was his favorite, but he also didn’t want to come across as being too eager.

Was it considered too eager to expect to have sex with the person you had been sexting for over a year? Keith tugged his hoodie off as he waited, revealing a fitted red t-shirt, followed by his running shoes. No need to walk around the hotel room tracking dirt everywhere. There may not be snow on the ground, but the end of October wasn’t the cleanest time of year.

The teen was checking his hair in the bathroom mirror when a soft knock startled him, then caused him to laugh quietly and roll his eyes at his nerves. Taking a deep breath, Keith moved to the door and pulled it open, sharing an awkward smile with the male on the other side. It was nice to know that Shiro was feeling just as uncomfortable as he was.

“Thanks for coming, Shiro,” he said as he stepped back from the door, allowing the man inside before he locked the door behind him.

“I didn’t want to have this conversation anywhere near the Garrison,” Shiro admitted. When Keith motioned for him to sit down in the chair near the window, Shiro obliged, watching the dark haired boy settle himself on the bed and cross his legs under himself. They took each other in once again, but instead of looking at each other like brothers, they got to take in the other’s appearance as something more.

“You really are crazy fit,” Keith couldn’t help but laugh, watching Shiro remove his jacket and reveal his fit torso. Sure, Keith had seen him shirtless in pictures, but it was very different to see him in person.

“I mean, I’m a pilot,” Shiro smiled.

“I thought you were a teacher?”

“Well, I’m a bit of both, honestly. I did two tours and then I had the option of re-enlisting, staying on to teach, or becoming a civilian,” Shiro explained. “I had no desire to go back out into the field again, but I still wanted to prepare others for success, so… teaching!”

“You never thought of becoming a civilian?”

“Nah. The Garrison houses me, feeds me, and provides me with everything I need. I’ve never had a reason to want to leave the base.” Shiro paused for a moment, once more thinking over his situation with Keith.

“Until now,” he concluded, making Keith’s eyes widen.

“What? Really?”

“Part of what you said was right, no one would ever have to know. We don’t really look like siblings, and we have different last names, but in order to bring a spouse onto the base, they have to be vetted.” When Keith frowned slightly in confusion, Shiro continued,

“That means they have to look into your background, extensively, including your criminal record… and your family members.” As realization dawned on Keith’s face, Shiro nodded and blew out a long breath.

“I can apply to live off base,” Shiro said. “Being an instructor, it’s not that big of an issue for me, I keep pretty office standard hours, but it’ll be a big change for me. Not something I want to rush into.” Despite his words, Shiro reached out for Keith, fingers curling in a ‘come’ motion. Keith watched his hands for a moment before moving off the bed and taking the three steps needed to stand in front of Shiro. The moment Shiro’s large hands slid over his hips, Keith couldn’t help but shiver, biting his bottom lip and allowing his soulmate to touch him as much as he liked.

“If I wasn’t seeing you right now, without that big hoodie on, I’d never believe you were the same person,” Shiro admitted. “You’re so much smaller than your clothing would lead to believe.” Keith lowered his hands so they were resting on Shiro’s, loving the size difference between the two of them. His stomach jumped as Shiro laced their fingers together, guiding Keith onto his lap and having the teen straddle him.

“You fly home tomorrow,” Shiro sighed, inching his fingers up under Keith’s shirt, finally getting the skin on skin contact he had been dreaming of for so long.

“But we have tonight,” Keith smiled, moving to curl his arms around Shiro’s neck. “After tonight… we can figure out where we’ll go from there.” Shiro nodded and pulled Keith’s hips against his own with a hand that slid around to grip his firm backside through his jeans. The other hand crept upwards and cupped the teen’s cheek, looking into his eyes for a moment before pulling him into a kiss. 

Who knew what the future would bring. They had to make the best of that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro lifted an eyebrow as he stepped into the bathroom Keith’s hotel room had, taking in the impressive shower, complete with a bench.

“I think this is fancier than the rest of your hotel room,” he chuckled. Keith smiled as he curled his arms around Shiro from behind, hugging the much larger man and resting his head against Shiro’s back.

“You realize we should be getting to know one another?” Shiro smiled, sliding his hands over Keith’s hands.

“We’ve been getting to know one another for over a year. I want to fuck you,” Keith said bluntly, though it simply made the two of them laugh.

“And you think it should be in the shower?”

“I’ve been dreaming about it since you started sending me shower pictures,” Keith smiled, releasing Shiro so he could close the bathroom door behind them. “I want to see you naked and wet.”

“You’re very bold,” Shiro smiled, scooping Keith into his arms and lifting him clear off the floor, only to deposit him on the bathroom counter and stand between his legs. Keith smiled in return, curling his arms around Shiro’s neck once again and pulling the older man into a deep kiss, allowing hormones to take over sensibility. Each touch sent shivers along skin and made their nerves sing as finally, after over a year, they were together.

Keith couldn’t help but wrap his legs around Shiro’s hips, pulling him closer as he allowed his head to fall to the side, loving how Shiro kissed and licked at pale skin. Fingers slid through Shiro’s short hair, Keith babbling words of praise peppered with declarations of love.

“Off,” the larger male instructed, fingers curling in the hem of of Keith’s shirt and tugging gently. He felt himself twitch within his pants as Keith gave a shy smile and nodded, lifting his arms above his head so Shiro could strip his shirt off.

“You too?” Keith asked, hair already mussed from the shirt removal.

“Anything you want,” Shiro nodded, keeping his hips flush against Keith’s as he leaned back just enough to peel his own fitted t-shirt off. He wasn’t surprised to feel Keith’s hands immediately slide of his muscles, knowing his smaller lover was trying to memorize every inch of him.

“I want you,” Keith smiled up at him. “In the shower?”

Shiro leaned down and claimed Keith’s lips with his own once more, sliding his hands over the teenagers hips before stepping back. He loved the way Keith pouted at the loss of contact, but he enjoyed seeing Keith bite his bottom lip even more. The dark haired male watched Shiro closely as his soulmate worked to unzip his jeans, pushing the dark fabric off his hips and letting them fall to the floor.

“Fucking hell,” Keith breathed, squirming his hips from his place perched on the counter. “I knew you were big, but in person… you’re bloody massive.”

“Not off putting, I hope?”

“Not a chance,” Keith grinned, moving to his feet so he could remove his own pants. Unlike Shiro, Keith didn’t go commando, so an extra layer of fabric was removed as well. The two openly looked each other up and down as socks were taken off - despite seeing many pictures of one another, nothing compared to seeing their soulmate’s body in person. As the pair stepped into the shower and turned on the water, Shiro turned Keith so he was facing against the wall, one hand resting on Keith’s slender hip, the other sliding up his side.

“You’re so beautiful, Keith,” Shiro praised him, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the crescent moon and five little stars that resided between Keith’s shoulder blades, the action making Keith squirm. Scientists had long since claimed that some soulmates could feel when their partner’s soulmark was being touched, or that when soulmates touched each other’s soulmarks, a pleasant sensation could be felt. This was how Keith always knew when Shiro was thinking of him, the large man tending to rub his fingers over the mark on his wrist when thinking of Keith.

Unfortunately Keith couldn’t apply such action to his own mark - he was flexible, but it was still an awkward reach.

“Don’t ever stop telling me that, please?”

“I will tell you every single day, even when we’re apart,” Shiro promised, working his lips lower as he moved to crouch behind his soulmate. Pictures didn’t do Keith justice, not as Shiro watched the water stream down his back and over his pert little backside. As large hands splayed over firm cheeks, Shiro stroked his thumbs over the soft skin, quietly asking Keith if this was okay.

Receiving a nod of approval, Shiro licked his lips as he spread his lover open, pressing a soft kiss against Keith’s tailbone. His praises were almost drowned out by the water raining down over them, but neither cared, Keith curling his toes against the tiles.

“Please… Shiro…” he almost whined, blushing at how eager he no doubt sounded. Masturbation was all fine and well, but he wanted the real thing. He had been waiting for the real thing for at least eighteen months. He knew what Shiro was considering, they had talked all about their likes and dislikes when it came to sex, but he couldn’t stop his hips from jerking when Shiro’s tongue teased against his entrance.

Part of him wondered just how many men had been graced with Shiro’s attention, but thoughts of his lover with someone else soon drifted away as he lost himself in the sensation of Shiro rimming him with gusto. Keith made no effort in containing his moans, never wanting to hold back telling Shiro how much pleasure he was feeling, especially when Shiro had impressive tongue talent.

“Perfect,” Shiro sighed, moving to kiss one of Keith’s firm cheeks. “But we should have thought to bring lube in here.” Keith let out a shy giggle before slipping out of the shower, though he wasn’t gone long - he was a well prepared, and very horny, teenager, and he had packed lube in his bag.

Shiro chuckled as the tube was pressed into his hand, not to mention the sight of Keith once more positioning himself facing the wall, though his legs were spread a little more and his hips pushed out towards Shiro. He took another minute to swirl his tongue against Keith’s tight entrance, pressing inside and causing his soulmate to moan loudly. As much as he wanted to see if he could make Keith cum from the action, he chose to slick two fingers with lube, working first one, and then both, into Keith’s tight body.

After seeing how much pleasure his lover got from his favorite dildo, Shiro felt as though he knew just how fast, or slow, he needed to move with the dark haired teen. His free hand moved to stroke his aching length, watching his fingers pump in and out of Keith.

“You’re so tight, love,” he said, twisting and scissoring his fingers as he worked the tight passage open. “Been a while?”

“I wanted to be tight for you,” Keith admitted, rolling his hips and pushing back insistently against Shiro’s fingers. “But I think, with your cock, I’m going to be tight no matter what.” Shiro stood and gently withdrew his questing fingers, coaxing Keith to turn towards him.

“I love you, regardless of how tight your ass it. Know that.” There was no room for protest, or discussion, or even a witty comeback, as Shiro once more kissed Keith. Strong hands boosted the boy onto his hips and pinned him against the wall, the cold tiles causing Keith to arch as he kissed his lover passionately. Their tongues came together, wet and messy, causing drool to ooze from the corner of their lips as the desire built within them.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, holding himself tightly against Shiro’s large body as he felt three fingers dip back inside him once more, more lube slicking his sensitive passage. There was no more waiting, no more pining, no more secrecy.

There was just them.

Together.

Finally.

Shiro moved slowly, slicking his leaking length with a healthy amount of lube before he pressed the thick tip against Keith’s entrance, the other arm curled around his tiny waist. Resting his forehead against Keith’s, he smiled, watching his strange purple eyes as he pressed inside.

“I love you, so very much,” he told him, feeling Keith’s body spread around him as he inched inside.

“I love you,” Keith moaned, his back arching once more and causing him to press down against Shiro’s cock, sheathing the final inches inside his already spasming hole. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t manage to cum almost immediately, loving the way his length rubbed against the firm muscles of Shiro’s stomach.

Shiro’s mouth found its way to Keith’s neck and shoulder, placing soft kisses and teasing his tongue against the muscles as he waited for Keith’s body to acclimate to his length. He chuckled, just softly, when Keith began to rock his hips down, letting him know he was ready. The smaller male clung to him, moans filling the bathroom as Shiro slowly withdrew, only to plunge back inside.

“So big,” Keith told him. “You’re so fucking big!” Shiro braced one arm against the wall, just over Keith’s shoulder, while the other was wrapped tightly around Keith’s waist, pulling the dark haired male down against him with every thrust. What had started out slow was quickly growing into a quick, firm pace that made both of them moan loudly. Keith’s legs were tight around Shiro’s hips, causing the thrusts to be more of a shallow, grinding, motion instead of long, langid thrusts, but Shiro’s cock still rubbed against his sensitive prostate almost repeatedly.

“You feel so good,” Shiro groaned, bending his knees just a little and bouncing Keith on him as best he could. He could hear Keith crying his pleasure for anyone around them to hear it but couldn’t bring himself to stifle the sounds, wanting to remember them for the rest of their lives. To remember the bliss of their first time and how they raced towards their orgasms together.

“I’m gonna cum,” Keith gasped out, tightening his legs. “Deep. I want you deep. Please, Shiro! I want all of you!”

“You have all of me,” Shiro moaned in return. “You have all of me, and more. Mind, body, and soul. I’ve always been yours.” The pace increased as Shiro fucked into his lover without restraint, feeling Keith spasm around him as the smaller male fell over the edge. Even with the heat of the water flowing over them, Shiro could feel Keith’s cum spurting against their stomachs and it only served to fuel his desire.

With a somewhat strangled goan, Shiro pulled Keith firmly against his hips and held him there, letting his lover’s body milk him dry as he flooded Keith with a heavy load of cum. He, too, had been saving up, so to speak, in preparation for meeting his soulmate for the first time. And now he was finally cumming inside the boy he loved, the pair clinging to one another.

As the haze of his orgasm cleared from Keith’s mind, he became aware of the fact Shiro had turned off the water and was gently withdrawing from Keith’s still gloriously tight body. The sensation made him let out a combination of a groan and a whimper, the noise making Shiro pause as his flaccid length slipped free.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked quickly, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“It’s a good hurt,” Keith smiled, wiggling his toes a little before he was gently placed back on his feet. “My legs totally feel like jelly, though.” He allowed Shiro to dry him off before he watched his lover dry his own body, both flushed from their passionate encounter.

Shiro tugged the blankets out of their tight corners before having Keith crawl onto the bed, taking in the sight of damp hair and pinkened skin. He didn’t resist when Keith beckoned him to join, taking the boy into his arms and holding him close as they kissed once more. He would have continued kissing Keith if the boy hadn’t giggled, making Shiro pull back.

“What…?”

“Not a bad way to lose my virginity,” Keith smiled, though it was coy and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. Shiro’s eyes went wide.

“What?! You… you were a… What?”

“I mean, toys don’t count,” Keith shrugged. “You’re the only dick I ever want inside me.”

“I fucked you in the shower, Keith!” Shiro tried to protest. “You should have told me! I shouldn’t have handled you the way I did!”

“I didn’t want you to treat me with kid gloves, Shiro,” Keith said. “I wanted you to take me, and to love me, and for us to come together without hesitation.” He watched as Shiro slid a hand along his ribs and down over his hip, not liking the frown his soulmate was now sporting.

“I could have hurt you, Keith…”

“But you didn’t,” Keith sighed. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want, and if you had, I would have said something. I loved every moment, and I can’t wait to do it again.” Keith forced Shiro to look at him, kissing him with a smile.

“Let’s just lay here,” his voice had grown soft. “I want to lay here with the man I love, with our hands wandering while we kiss, and then I want to order pizza and see if we can get off before it shows up. Because I am going to fuck myself on your giant dick as many times as possible before I go home tomorrow, Shiro. I want to memorize your body before I leave.”

Shiro took in Keith’s face before admitting that the boy was right, they really did need to make the most of their first night together. Who knew when the next one would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my lovely readers, that IS the end. If I do happen to ever write a sequel (but no promises), I'll make sure to link them as a series. But for the time being, this is all there is.
> 
> Full disclosure: I've been assaulted with other Voltron ideas and I have to follow my muse before it abandons me.

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
